Inesperado Amor
by Annie B. Malfoy
Summary: [CAPÍTULO 1 ON!] Não se pode controlar o amor. Não mesmo. Idas e vindas. Brigas e Declarações. Muitas coisas iam acontecer antes deles descobrirem o verdadeiro Amor.


**Título:** Inesperado Amor

**Autora:** Annie B. Malfoy

**Shippers:** Ginny Weasley & Draco Malfoy / Luna Lovegood & Blaise Zabini / Pansy Parkinson & Rony Weasley.

**Beta Responsável:**Amanda Z. Potter (Minha Irmã/Cunhada *-*)

**Sinopse:** Não se pode controlar o amor. Não mesmo. Idas e vindas. Brigas e Declarações. Muitas coisas iam acontecer antes deles descobrirem o verdadeiro Amor.

**Disclaimer: **Minha primeira DG, então, por favor, levem isso em consideração. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Coisas que vocês precisam saber: **

- Nos PRIMEIROS capítulos Ginny estará com Harry. (Sorry, mas é necessário)

- Não sei o que vou fazer com a Hermione, porque ando com uma implicância com ela. Se tiverem sugestões, podem se sentir à vontade para me falar. HAHAHAHAHA

**Personagens:** Amanda Zabini; É inspirada na minha irmã/cunhada/beta. Que é prima de Zabini nessa fic. E bem, vocês veram o quanto ela vai aprontar.

Ainda não sei de vou acrescentar mais algum personagem. Mas se resolver acrescentar eu aviso antes, ok?

Sem delongas, vamos ao capítulo ;*

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Fatos Históricos importantes / Descobertas**

A guerra havia acabado de modo surpreendente. Quem imaginaria que Lúcios Malfoy trairia o Lord das trevas e levaria a Ordem para seu covil? Pois é, ninguém. Mas foi o que ele fez. Segundo ele, pelo bem de sua família. Difícil de acreditar, não? No começo, Dumbledore fora o único a acreditar, assim fazendo com que todos os outros acreditassem também. Ele disse: "As pessoas são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por aqueles que amam verdadeiramente." E, bem, quem iria contra Dumbledore, né? Ele, como sempre, estava certo em seus devaneios.

Pra mim é difícil imaginar uma pessoa tão nojenta e asquerosa como o Sr. Malfoy, agindo para proteger e cuidar de alguém, mesmo sendo sua família. Mas, querendo ou não, sendo normal ou uma coisa que julgava impossível, tinha acontecido. Foi graças a ele que tudo acabou mais rápido e com menos perdas do que esperávamos.

Os tempos difíceis tinham acabado, graças a Merlin. Finalmente tínhamos saído das trevas. Todos comemoravam e estavam felizes, pelo menos, todos da minha família. E o mundo bruxo estava em festa. Muitas famílias boas foram poupadas e muitos comensais tinham sido mortos ou presos. Alguns ainda enfrentavam processos no ministério. E, mesmo sabendo que famílias inteiras tinham sido mortas e que pessoas sofriam por isso, me sentia aliviada em olhar todos os ruivos que estavam reunidos pela sala e cozinha sorrindo e implicando uns com os outros. E claro que Harry e Hermione também estavam presentes, já são mais que parte da família.

O menino que matou Lord Voldemort ria como uma criança ao meu lado, ele finalmente conseguia relaxar. Harry tinha uma aparência muito mais bonita, estava maior e mais forte (eu sabia que era porque minha mãe o obrigava a comer sempre que podia), seus olhos adquiriram um novo e mais vibrante tom de verde e seu sorriso finalmente era leve e despreocupado. Bem, ainda tinha os cabelos desalinhados e a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, ainda usava os arredondados óculos característicos, mas eu achava isso um charme. Suspirei levemente, sorrindo bobamente. Ainda tinha a paixonite por Harry, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Mas logo parei de pensar nisso, porque minha mãe chamava a todos para comer.

Todos se sentaram quando mamãe fez as bandejas de comida flutuarem até a mesa e, como o bando de esfomeados que são, se serviram rapidamente. Cada grupinho ao redor da mesa conversava sobre algo diferente e era um falatório só. Ri, olhando a mesa, uma bagunça. Estava feliz que todos de minha família e quem amava estavam bem.

Suspirei contente e comecei a prestar atenção no que Rony dizia. O menino parecia falar de algo sério com Hermione, que o olhava boquiaberta.

- Ela nem deve estar triste com isso. Sempre foi insensível e fútil, vocês sabem. - Disse o ruivo de maneira displicente.

- Larga de ser insensível, Rony! É CLARO, que ela deve estar mal! Perdeu toda a sua família na guerra, não sobrou ninguém! - Disse a morena olhando irritada, e parecendo indignada, para o ruivo. - Você tem uma pedra no lugar do coração?

- Você sabe que não! – Disse sorrindo e piscando pra garota que apenas ganhou um rubor nas bochechas e deu um tapa em seu ombro. - Só acho improvável que algo vá mudar pra ela por causa disso. - Continuo dando de ombros.

- Uma pessoa nunca continua a mesma depois de perder as pessoas que ama, Ron. – Harry falou, olhando para o amigo com uma cara pensativa. – E disso posso falar com toda a certeza!

- Exatamente! – Concordou prontamente Hermione.

- Bem, não sei nem de quem estão falando, mas acho que Harry está certo. Não tem como não mudar depois de perder quem amamos. – Falei olhando de Harry para meu irmão.

- Bem, eu só acredito vendo. – Rony disse rindo com ar descrente.

- Ah, estamos falando de Pansy Parkinson. – Explicou Mione.

- E como a conversa chegou nela? – Perguntei curiosa, afinal, não falavam dos sonserinos com frequência.

- Bem, estávamos falando das famílias que foram mortas, e a dela é uma delas. – Explicou Mione, com uma cara de pena. – Ela foi à única que sobreviveu. Aparentemente, os pais tinham a feito sair do país. – Deu de ombros.

- Aposto que ela deve ter ficado feliz quando voltou e descobriu que toda a fortuna da família era dela pra fazer o que quisesse. – Rony falou debochadamente. Recebeu um olhar extremamente irritado de Hermione.

Não consegui conter o riso olhando aquela cena. Não sabia quem era mais teimoso, se era o irmão ou a amiga. Logo vi que Harry me observava e ria também. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos.

- Você tem uma risada contagiante. Impossível não sorrir ao te ouvir rindo. – Disse, distraidamente, acariciando meu rosto. Parei de rir e fiquei corada pelo elogio. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder, fui interrompida.

- Olha, George, que casal mais fofo! – Implicou Fred cutucando o irmão gêmeo e fazendo todos na mesa olharem pra nós e darem risadas.

- São uns pombinhos apaixonados mesmo. – Completou o irmão falando com uma voz fofa forçada. Senti meu rosto esquentando, devia estar da cor dos meus cabelos. Fechei a cara pra ele.

- Deixem sua irmã em paz! – Mamãe ralhou com eles, dando um tapa no braço de cada um. Mas, mal podia conter o sorriso bobo no rosto só de pensar na ideia. Revirei os olhos.

- Parem com isso! Nós não somos um casal! – Disse, me levantando e indo pra o jardim atrás de casa. Fui direto para o meu lugar favorito. Em baixo da árvore mais afastada de casa. Aquela árvore me dava uma visão limpa de todo o horizonte ao redor.

Sentei em baixo da árvore, me encostando em seu tronco e fechei os olhos. Quando que eles iam parar com isso? Já tinha desistido de ficar com Harry, e até conseguia agir como se não gostasse mais dele. Mas, toda vez que alguém fazia uma brincadeira daquele tipo lembrava de que, pra ele, eu era invisível. E magoava. Doía. Sempre gostara de Harry, desde a primeira vez que o vi, quando ainda era menina. E, com o tempo, esse sentimento só amadureceu. Aprendi a ficar na presença ele e até deixei os sentimentos por ele de lado, mas ainda estavam ali. Feito uma ferida que não ia nunca se fechar completamente. E agora, tinham enfiado um dedo na ferida.

Tinha prometido a mim mesma que não choraria mais por causa disso. Que não seria mais aquela garota infantil, chorona e que não sabia lidar com as coisas. E aprendi muito com o tempo. Cresci. Não sou mais aquela garotinha idiota.

Depois de algum tempo senti alguém sentar ao seu lado. Abri os olhos e vi que era Harry. Ele me olhava, sorrindo.

- Desculpa por isso, Harry. – Pedi ao menino. Sorrindo de lado. – Eles são impossíveis às vezes. Não tem limites. – Revirei os olhos levemente e o moreno riu.

- São Fred e George, assim que eles são. – Deu de ombros. Senti o rosto queimar levemente quando ele colocou sua mão em minha bochecha. Sorri olhando pra baixo, fugindo de seu olhar. – Você fica ainda mais linda quando está com vergonha. – Disse, acariciando as minhas bochechas rosadas e sorrindo. Depois levantou levemente o meu rosto para que eu o olhasse. Ele parecia nervoso.

Vi quando ele se virou pra frente, fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e isso só confirmou minhas suspeitas. Fiquei o observando. Esperando. Sabia que ele queria falar algo. Só não sabia o que era. Ele voltou a me olhar. Sorri, encorajadoramente. Ele deu um meio sorriso. E achei que ele estava chateado com algo.

- O que houve Harry? – Perguntei preocupadamente, chegando mais perto dele. Sem interromper o contato dos nossos olhos.

- Sabe o que mais me chateia? – Perguntou sem nem piscar. – É te ouvir falando como se isso fosse impossível. – Sorriu tristemente.

- Isso o que? – Perguntei confusa. De que ele estava falando? Tinha me perdido na conversa.

- Nós sermos um casal. – Ele falou me olhando nos olhos. Arregalei um pouco os olhos de surpresa. – Sabe Ginny, eu sempre gostei de você. – Fez uma pausa passando novamente a mão pelo cabelo. Ficou fitando distraidamente o horizonte. – Mas eu tinha medo. Tinha a guerra e eu não queria que você fosse usada para me atingir. Tinha medo que se ficássemos juntos te fizessem algum mal. – Ele olhou em meus olhos e acariciou meu rosto novamente, então fechei os olhos, sorrindo. – Eu não suportaria que algo acontecesse a você por minha causa. E também tinha o Rony. Eu achei que ele nunca entenderia. Você é irmã mais nova dele e ele meu melhor amigo. – Continuou falando nervosamente. Ri e segurei sua mão, abrindo os olhos e o observando. – Mas agora não tem mais nada. – Concluiu me olhando.

Passavam mil coisas por minha cabeça. Sonhei com esse momento durante toda a vida. E agora estava ali, em um dos meus lugares favoritos no mundo. O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte a nossa frente, olhei hipnotizada pelo céu, era meu horário favorito do dia. Achava que naquele momento tudo era mais mágico, mais especial. Principalmente ouvindo tudo aquilo que sempre sonhara ouvir. Olhei novamente pra ele. Ele me observava cuidadosamente.

- Me desculpa Harry, eu nunca achei que isso poderia acontecer. Sempre achei que fosse invisível pra você. – dei um sorriso de lado, olhando o garoto a minha frente, que revirava os olhos pra mim e ria. Quando eu ia voltar a falar ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios.

- Você nunca foi invisível pra mim. No começo eu te via como uma irmã. – Ele começou passando a mão pelo meu cabelo e colocando uma meche atrás da orelha. – Mas depois que eu te vi nos braços de outro e tive vontade de matá-lo. – Olhei o garoto tirar as mãos de meu cabelo e fechar os punhos, seus olhos ganhando um tom nublado que nunca tinha visto. Ele olhou em meus olhos e vi seus olhos voltando ao tom verde normal e brilhando. Pra mim, nada mais precisava ser dito.

Me aproximei dele e passei minha mão pelo seu rosto. O vi sorrindo abertamente e fechando os olhos para sentir melhor o meu toque. Harry me enlaçou pela cintura e me puxou pra si. Sorri e tomei coragem. Passei minha mão pelo cabelo dele e depois desci até sua nuca, o puxei para fechar o espaço entre nós. Então toquei os lábios dele com os meus. No começo nos beijamos lentamente, nos descobrindo, nos achando. Depois Harry me puxou para o seu colo e aprofundou mais o beijo, o tornando mais apaixonado e sedento. Como se ele esperasse há tanto tempo quanto eu por aquele momento. Depois de alguns minutos nos separamos a procura de ar. Abrimos os olhos sorridentes. Eu com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha por estar em seu colo. E Harry acariciando minha cintura.

Ficamos ali um longo tempo. Trocando beijos, caricias e conversando sobre tudo que havia acontecido e como ia ser à volta para Hogwarts. Não lembrava de algum dia estar tão feliz assim.

**- G&H -**

Estava completamente sozinha. Não tinha mais ninguém. A guerra tinha tirado todos dela. Todos comemoravam. Mas ela não tinha motivos nenhum para isso. Acabara de voltar da viagem e de descobrir que estava sozinha.

Acabava de entrar na Mansão Parkinson. Sua casa, onde tinha passado toda a sua vida. Onde tinha aprendido tudo o que sabe. Ela sempre fora superficial e fútil, sabia disso. Sempre brigava muito com os pais por coisas idiotas e não dava valor de verdade pra eles. Mas agora que tinha perdido todos eles, sentia falta deles. Da casa cheia e até das discussões com a mãe sobre garotos.

Andava pela casa desorientadamente. Olhava os cômodos e lembranças vinham a sua mente. Fora ali que conhecera Draco e Blaise. Suas mães vinham conversar com a mãe dela e traziam-nos. Ficavam brincando e brigando. Sempre brigavam. Até o dia que Blaise trouxera sua prima Amanda junto. Elas se deram bem logo de primeira, quase morreu quando ela se mudou. No final a distância acabou aproximando mais as duas. Eram melhores amigas até hoje. Depois veio o Nott que era sempre perseguido por Blaise e Draco e chorava. Sempre fora sensível, mas agora se fazia de durão.

Continuava vagando pela casa, parando em alguns lugares para olhar uma foto ou um objeto que a fazia lembrar-se de momentos que não voltaria a ter com os pais. Não aguentou mais segurar as lágrimas e chorou compulsivamente. Sentou no chão, desolada.

- Pansy? – Ouviu alguém a chamar. Reconhecia a voz. Mas não podia ser. A amiga estava em Viena. Foi correndo até a entrada da casa e abriu a porta, dando de cara com Amanda.

A amiga a abraçou fortemente, um abraço demorado, daqueles que te aliviam a alma. E ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Amanda fazia carinho nos seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Calma, amiga. Tudo vai passar. Estamos aqui pra você. Com você. Sempre vamos estar. – Falou em tom calmo e carinhoso. Ela se afastou da amiga e viu os amigos atrás dela.

Amanda abriu espaço para que os outros a abraçassem. Draco ficou abraçada com ela, fazendo carinho fraternamente. Sentia-se segura ali com eles, seus melhores amigos, os únicos que restavam para ela. Suas pessoas. Limpou lentamente os olhos e olhou de Draco para Amanda, Blaise e Theo, abriu um sorriso mínimo e triste.

- Muito obrigada. Muito obrigada por virem. Por ficar comigo. – Disse calmamente. Recebendo sorrisos dos amigos. Se sentia mais leve e mais segura com eles ao seu redor. Sabia que eles eram tudo pra ela agora.

- Não precisa agradecer, minha querida. Amigos são pra isso. – Respondeu Blaise pegando sua mão e passando seu braço ao redor de seus ombros e caminhando com ela pra fora. – Agora precisamos conversar.

Se sentaram na mesa que tinha na varanda da frente da casa. Amanda empurrou Blaise e sentou do seu lado, Draco ficando do outro. E os outros dois a sua frente. Draco passou o braço pelos seus ombros e a aconchegou em seus braços carinhosamente.

- Pan, vamos para a casa de Blaise. – Começou Amanda calmamente. Olhando para o primo a sua frente e depois para ela, sorrindo levemente.

- Mas eu não posso. Tenho que resolver as coisas... – Respondeu Pansy, meio desconexa, olhando pra ela , se desculpando.

- Não se preocupe com isso, querida. Já conversei com o meu pai e ele vai resolver tudo que precisa ser resolvido. – Interrompeu Draco falando calmamente em quanto acariciava seu braço levemente.

Ela olhou para os amigos e deu uma risadinha. Era a primeira vez que ria desde quando contaram a ela que seus pais tinham morrido. Eles eram os únicos capazes de fazer com que ela melhorasse, ela sabia disso.

- Nossa! Vocês pensaram em tudo, não? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente pra eles.

- Você, ainda, não sabe da melhor parte. – Disse Theo risonho, olhando pra Amanda sugestivamente. Logo olhou pra amiga arqueando ainda mais a sobrancelha.

- Conta logo priminha, ou ela não vai te dar paz! – Implicou Blaise. Deu língua a ele e voltou a olhar, com expectativa, para a amiga ao seu lado. A amiga riu.

- Bem, eu cansei de Divar na minha escola. Então, vou fazer o favor de agraciar Hogwarts com a minha beleza e inteligência esse ano. – Ela contou com um ar de superioridade, que Pansy sabia que era brincadeira. Todos na mesa riram e Draco revirou os olhos, mas também ria.

Sabia que ela estava vindo especialmente por ela. Abriu um sorriso e abraçou a amiga fortemente. Não tinha como agradecer tudo que eles estavam fazendo por ela. E sabia que podia contar com eles para tudo. Assim como eles podiam contar com ela. Eram muito amigos, praticamente irmãos.

- Obrigada, Mandy. – Disse a amiga, ainda sorrindo. – Não sei o que faria sem vocês. Nunca vou ter como agradecer. – Falou para todos eles. – Vocês são os melhores! – Sorriu.

- Nós sabemos, querida. Somos todos divinos. – Disse Drago sorrindo sinicamente. Ela deu um tapa brincalhão no braço do amigo e todos riram.

- Nós só queremos te ver bem. – Completou Nott olhando carinhosamente pra ela. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e pegou sua mão. – Nós vamos cuidar de você, meu bem. Pode confiar. Isso tudo vai passar. – Acariciou sua mão levemente e depois depositou um beijo nela. Ela não teve como deixar de sorrir para o amigo.

Ficaram ali conversando durante algum tempo, ou bastante tempo. Não tinha uma noção exata do tempo. Mas se sentia melhor. Mais leve e finalmente encontrando seu caminho de novo. Nunca esqueceria o que os amigos estavam fazendo por ela. Depois de discutirem sobre várias coisas, como o ex-namorado louco de Amanda e o cargo de Draco de Monitor Chefe, além dos planos malucos de Blaise e as futuras peguétes de Nott.

Estava animada com a ida de Mandy para Hogwarts, finalmente teria sua melhor amiga do seu lado. Essa fora a melhor notícia entre todas as outras. Se sentia renovada.

Decidiu que seria uma nova pessoa. Aproveitaria essa chance e todas essas mudanças e acontecimentos para aprender algumas coisas. Coisas que ela achava inúteis antes, mas que agora se mostravam de total importância. Como, por exemplo, os amigos, que eram sua nova família, e os assuntos da escola. Se dedicaria mais aos estudos e as pessoas que realmente importavam. Não queria mais perder tempo com coisas fúteis e nem sem aproveitar tudo que amava. Esse era o seu recomeço. E não jogaria essa chance fora. Não mesmo.

Depois de algum tempo conversando decidiram ir pra casa de Blaise. Eu, Amanda e o próprio Blaise é claro. Draco e Theo foram pras suas casas. Iríamos encontrar com eles para comprarmos nossos materiais para a escola.

**- P. P. –**

Tinha marcado de me encontrar com Ginevra na loja dos gêmeos pra juntas comprarem o material escolar. Estava andando distraidamente pelo Beco Diagonal, quando viu um beco escuro com uma placa escrito "Travessa do Tranco".

- Huum... que legal! Aqui deve ter artefatos legais para afastar agouros. – Abriu um sorrisinho animado e entrou cantarolando pelo beco.

Era tudo muito obscuro ali e as pessoas a cumprimentavam de forma estranha. Mas ela não ligava, respondia a todos com um sorriso animado no rosto e continuava saltitando animadamente. Olhava as lojas ao redor. Tudo muito preto e cinza. Até a roupa das pessoas.

- Onde foram parar as cores desse lugar? – Se perguntou baixinho. – Alguém deve ter pego para por em algum Arco-Íris. – Deu de ombros e continuou andando sem nem prestar atenção ao seu redor.

Mais a frente viu duas cabeças ruivas idênticas viradas de costas pra ela. Conversavam animadamente com um garoto e duas meninas. Em um canto afastado e escuro. Com certeza não queriam ser vistos por ninguém. Mas a garota não ligava.

Foi até eles, parando logo atrás dos dois ficou na ponta dos pés e cutucou um e depois o outro no ombro. Eles se viraram pra ela com cara de confusos. Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Olá Frederico. Olá George.

George ria da loira ter chamado o irmão pelo nome completo e Fred revirou os olhos, mas logo sorriu também. Ninguém conseguiu ficar irritado com ela por muito tempo. Achava um fenômeno fantástico.

- Oii, Di-Lua! – Disseram juntos e sorrindo. Ela não deixou de ir. – O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntaram especulativos.

- Eu achei que aqui podiam ter artefatos para afastar agouros. – Disse simplesmente, dando de ombros levemente. – Acho que me enganei. – Sorriu distraidamente.

- Ela disse artefatos para afastar agouros? – Perguntou Fred para George intrigado.

- Sim, ela disse. – Respondeu o garoto atrás deles rindo. As duas meninas que o acompanhavam também riam. Ela inclinou o corpo para o lado para ver quem era.

Conhecia dois deles. O menino era um sonserino muito conhecido pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Agora entendia porque todas as meninas suspiravam por ele. Zabini era exatamente como as descrições das suas colegas de casa. Moreno, alto e forte, com cabelos longos e escuros. Seus olhos eram de um tom de verde que nunca tinha visto antes e nesse momento brilhavam em diversão. Tinha um sorriso extremamente inebriante, que a fez sorrir também. Estava usando uma camisa branca social com os dois primeiros botões apertos e uma calça jeans, e tênis. Ela não conseguiu evitar um suspiro ao olhar pra ele.

- Olá, Zabini. – Cumprimentou educadamente. Só depois notou as garotas. Uma era amiga de casa de Zabini, achava que o nome dela era Parkinson, mas a outra nunca tinha visto. Mas parecia ser intima do garoto, pois estava de mãos dadas com ele. Reparando isso, Luna, involuntariamente, tirou o sorrriso dos lábios e olhou inexpressiva. De uma maneira nada dela. – Olá, Parkinson.

- Olá, Di-Lua. – Cumprimentou educadamente o moreno, sorrindo. Segurou a mão dela e depositou um beijo levemente. Ela se arrepiou e logo puxou a mão de volta. Rindo envergonhada. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. Parecia confuso com algo, mas não disse nada.

- Olá, Lovegood. – Cumprimentou Pansy, dando um meio sorriso. A loira sabia que ela estava triste, por mais que ela parecesse se esforçar para mostrar que estava bem.

Os gêmeos deram espaço pra ela passar e discretamente se retiraram sem ninguém nem reparar. Antes deram um sorriso maroto e piscaram pra Blaise, que fez o mesmo. Luna nem notara.

- Espero que fique bem. Sei o que aconteceu com seus pais. – Falou olhando pra morena que a olhava com os olhos um pouco arregalados de surpresa. Não deu atenção a isso. Foi até a garota e a abraçou ternamente. Sabia o que ela estava passando. Tinha perdido sua mãe muito cedo. Não havia dor igual aquela. – Você vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. – Sorriu e a olhou. Ela não parecia saber o que falar. Blaise também estava com os olhos levemente arregalados e confusos. Olhando da amiga para a loira.

- Hum... – Começou fincando um pouco de boca aberta. Sabia que ela nunca esperava que ela fosse fazer isso. Mas adorava surpreender as pessoas. Sorriu amigavelmente. – Muito obrigada. Não sei muito bem o que dizer. – Completou Pansy vendo o sorriso da garota e ficando um pouco sem graça.

Pansy tinha implicado com Luna diversas vezes, em todas as oportunidades que conseguia. Mesmo assim a garota estava ali na sua frente a apoiando quando ela mais precisava. Estava sem jeito e completamente culpada por tudo que fizera com ela.

- Não te conheço, mas se quer o bem da Pan, tem a minha simpatia. – Luna observou a outra garota dar um passo a frente e te dar um abraço. Sorriu e abraçou a garota. – Quer ir tomar um sorvete com a gente? – Perguntou simpaticamente.

- Ah, muito obrigada pelo convite. – Respondeu sorrindo e se afastando lentamente. Olhou para os três e depois para o céu lentamente. – Combinei com Ginevra de nos encontrarmos na loja dos irmãos dela. E já devo estar atrasada. Ela vai me matar. – Disse olhando para os lados com cara de perdida.

- Que pena. - Respondeu a garota com um meio sorriso, olhando pra Blaise que devolveu seu olhar com a sobrancelha arqueada e com cara de confuso. A menina voltou a olhar pra ela e rindo disse – Ah, que mal educada eu sou, aliás, que mal educado você é, priminho. – deu um tapa no braço do garoto e Pansy riu. – Eu sou Amanda Zabini. Prima dessa garoto idiota aqui. – Sorriu apontando pra Blaise. Luna riu.

- É um prazer, Zabini. – Fez uma reverencia para a menina sorrindo. – Tenho que ir. – Anunciou se virando lentamente para voltar por onde viera, ou achava que era isso que faria.

Mas Blaise segurou o seu braço delicadamente. Fazendo com que ela se virasse com uma cara confusa. Ele sorriu daquele jeito que ela gostava. Ela também sorriu. Se perdendo nos olhos dele por um momento.

- Lovegood, você está indo pro lado errado. Você não quer se perder não é? – Informou olhando pra ela. Soltou seu braço e mostrou o caminho certo.

- Obrigada, Zabini. – Agradeceu um pouco sem jeito. Sorriu olhando pra ele e depois pras meninas. – Nos vemos na escola, eu acho. – Se virou e seguiu o caminho que o garoto apontara para ela segundos antes.

Saltitando e pensando até a saída do beco. Agora entendia e tinha uma noção de porque as garotas falavam tanto dele. Mas elas também falavam de Malfoy, Harry, Ron e Nott. Será que eram todos assim e ela nunca havia notado? Se sentiu meio confusa e estranha. Esse encontro tinha mudado algo dentro de si. Ou vai ver que algum agouro tinha a pego. Teria que fazer o ritual de afastamento de agouros para ter certeza. Ainda bem que estava no lugar certo para comprar as coisas necessárias.

Continuou saltitando pelo Beco Diagonal até chegar a frente da loja dos gêmeos e ver uma ruiva de braços cruzados e de cara feia. É estava atrasada. Quando Ginevra soubesse o motivo de ter se atrasado iria matá-la. Suspirou e foi até a amiga. Encarar o fogo Weasley.

**- Continua... -**

* * *

**N/B:** A história está bastante interessante. Estou empolgada com essa fic. Como disse, ela me arrepiou, me fez rir e me fez chorar também (pq eu sou boba! Kkkk). Arrumei o tempo e algumas coisinhas. Está ficando mto bom! \o/

**Amanda Z. Potter**

**N/A:** Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo. Eu gostei muito dele. Espero reviews com opiniões, críticas, ideias e qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem. Beijooos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


End file.
